Tomodachi 友達
by KeyGalley
Summary: "Amigo es aquel que te consuela, te abraza y te entiende, e incluso si no te entiende, te quiere, te acepta y te cuida. Amigo es ese con quien no te sientes solo, quien te impulsa con su entrega, cariño y fe. Amigo es quien siempre te acompaña, quien está contigo incluso cuando se va."
1. I

**Tomodachi [友達]**

Komori Yui, así se llamaba la mujer de diecisiete años que tuvo la osadía de hacer amistad con los herederos de la mansión Sakamaki.

El primero al que se acercó sin duda fue Ayato. El joven pelirrojo de los increíbles ojos verdes se pasaba las horas molestándola, incluso se podría decir que era su bully personal, de no ser porque a Yui no le importaba realmente. Del aula pasaron a desayunar juntos, probablemente porque Ayato no tenía quien lo aguantara y Yui acababa de transferirse.

Con el tiempo, claro que la joven rubia de apellido Komori estableció vínculos con otras mujeres, pero con ninguna de ellas se le veía tan frecuentemente como con Ayato. Sus compañeros estaban muy sorprendidos: aquella relación tenía todo para ser tóxica, pero no lo era. Yui sonreía gentilmente cada vez que Ayato se vanagloriaba, quizás su actitud infantil le parecía tierna.

Por parte del hombre, su rutina seguía sin cambios, empero, ya no actuaba con intención de fastidiar. Más bien, sus acciones figuraban un lenguaje cifrado exclusivo de él y Yui. Aquella era quizás la manera más próxima que el muchacho de apellido Sakamaki tenía de mostrar afecto. Aparentemente, Yui lo había entendido.O quizá no.

Tal vez sólo se había resignado a que Ayato era así: creído, desconsiderado y tosco. Quizás sólo sucedió que sus temperamentos encajaron, y la aceptación desinteresada de Yui era justo lo que Ayato requería para sentirse en paz. A lo mejor ella podía enseñarle a querer sin hacer daño.

Al cabo de unos meses, Ayato invitó a Yui a la mansión que compartía con sus medios hermanos, advirtiéndole que podían ser desagradables. Ella pensó que estaba exagerando, hasta que un hombre de edad no mayor a la suya la recibió agresivamente, amenazando con lastimarla si se convertía en una molestia. Si bien Yui poseía un detector de peligro defectuoso, supo interpretar aquello como señal inequívoca de que debía alejarse.

Ciertamente la situación le intrigaba... ¿qué habría ocurrido en la familia Sakamaki para que fueran así? Se vio privada de sus cavilaciones cuando Ayato se mofó con un «te lo dije» y la tomó de la mano para ir a su alcoba. Tras subir las escaleras, la joven notó una cabellera rubia apoyada en el suelo del corredor contiguo y preguntó a su acompañante de quien se trababa, a lo que éste respondió que no se fijara, era sólo un vagabundo que dormía en cualquier rincón.

Al llegar al cuarto que buscaban, Yui apreció los extravagantes gustos del pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa: en la habitación había una doncella de hierro enorme, collarines con púas y otros objetos espeluznantes propios de la inquisición. ¿De dónde los habría obtenido? Para su mala suerte, el hombre describió cómo se usaba cada pieza. Ella se estremeció. No sabía del escalofriante talento de Ayato para la historia.

Buscando una forma de interrumpirlo, Yui pidió un momento para ir al baño; él le indicó cuántos pasillos debía recorrer, pero no se ofreció a guiarla pues se le antojó la imagen de una rubia perdida. Yui se dirigió al dichoso cuarto con cautela, no quería coincidir con el explosivo joven que la apabulló apenas llegar. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que creyó podría finalizar su búsqueda, sin embargo, al abrirla, notó que no era lo que pensaba: en el interior únicamente había un muchacho de apariencia pueril rodeado de peluches.

Dubitativa, Yui preguntó si podía especificar dónde quedaba el baño, a lo que él contestó: «Dos puertas más adelante». Quizás aquel episodio sería menos absurdo si tan solo el varón le hubiese respondido en primera persona, no a nombre del osito de felpa con el que, una vez le dio la espalda, continuó charlando con toda naturalidad.

Escuchando las palabras del joven, por fin dio con el lugar correcto. Entró y, tardando demasiado poco para ser una señorita, retomó el camino a la habitación de Ayato. A mitad del último pasaje, se encontró con otra persona transitando hacia ella: se trataba del dueño de los cabellos claros que vio yacer en el piso.

Decidida a avanzar sin ser inoportuna, inquirió en los orbes del rubio la dirección que éste tomaría, sin embargo, vaciló ante el par de iris azules glaciales como el hielo. ¿Qué había visto allí? «Apártate», la voz estoica del muchacho hizo eco y Yui obedeció. Había ocurrido justo lo que intentó evitar, pero el hecho no le trastornaba tanto como la apagada voz del hombre que, en conjunto con sus ojos, le inspiraba un gran vacío. Vacío y mucho dolor.

Eligiendo no dar vueltas al asunto, optó por reanudar su marcha. El resto del día consistió en escuchar las críticas de Ayato hacia los profesores, los alumnos y la mayor parte de las personas que conocía; analizando el contexto, resultaba sospechoso que el adolescente no nombrara a sus hermanos. De nuevo, Yui se preguntó: ¿qué situaciones habrían vivido para que fuesen así?


	2. II

Pasado un mes, Yui logró ganarse la confianza de Ayato. Cualquiera que no conociese el hecho de que Yui era la primera amiga de verdad del pelirrojo, podría afirmar que el chico estaba enamorado.

Komori Yui era conocida en la escuela no por su carácter dulce y considerado, sino por la cantidad de veces que se vio envuelta en asuntos relacionados con la familia Sakamaki. Por ejemplo: Ayato acostumbraba a molestar a la gente por diversión, entonces, cuando dejó de fastidiarle la vida a Yui, su hermano fanático de los peluches ocupó su lugar.

Por obvias razones, Kanato pidió que lo dejara en paz y volviera con su novia. Ayato alegó que no tenía con evidente incomodidad, entonces Kanato vio el momento de pagarle con la misma moneda. En los días consecuentes, Kanato no perdió oportunidad de preguntarle a Ayato por su novia.

Raito, el último trillizo, pasaba cerca del salón compartido por Yui y el pelirrojo cuando los escuchó. Raito de por sí era un mujeriego, así que no perdió detalle de lo dicho por Kanato. Concluyó que, en efecto, Ayato mostró un repentino interés por la rubia y pensó que podía aprovechar la situación:

Además de seducir a la joven, trabajaría con Kanato para hostigar a su trillizo.

De repente, ya no fue sólo el varón de los preciosos ojos jade quien acechaba a la estudiante nueva; se le anexaban ahora un muchacho de iris violáceos y un castaño acosador.

Yui podría ser la mujer más afortunada de todas o la más infeliz, no obstante, no tenía cabeza para atender la opinión pública; ya era demasiado esfuerzo el que requería para lidiar con con las ridículas propuestas indecorosas de Raito, al tiempo que intentaba consolar a Kanato y hacerle retirar sus amenazas de muerte contra el pelirrojo tras robar a "Teddy".

Hablando de amenazas, Komori Yui no tenía ni idea de por qué de pronto el menor de los hermanos Sakamaki, el albino de actitud agresiva, la miraba a veces como si fuera un virus: con coraje, precaución y duda.

Quizás si él no le hubiese advertido sobre ser una molestia, ella se habría acercado a conversar. Sí era honesta, le daba la impresión de que el muchacho se sentía sólo, es decir; a su particular manera, todos los integrantes de aquella familia a los que pudo conocer parecían solitarios, pero éste era el único al que sentía inconforme con su soledad.

Yui no le conocía ni un poco para atreverse a juzgarlo, pero algo le decía que, detrás de toda su rabia, se sentía triste.

Más interesada en hallar el motivo por el cual la seguía que en indagar sobre sus emociones, Yui le sostuvo la mirada. Sorprendentemente, el joven desvió el rostro, incapaz de mantenerse firme. A ella le causó ternura de un modo diferente.

Esta vez era una sensación distinta al cariño fraternal mostrado por el resto; esta vez no estaba cuidando niños en ropas de adolescente. Una sonrisa cubrió sus labios.

Investigaría su nombre.


	3. III

Yui había descubierto el nombre de su "admirador" mediante Raito: Subaru.

Además de eso, Raito quiso contarle algunos secretos de familia, porque sabía que en el fondo la rubia tenía curiosidad y porque, luego de semanas de caminar juntos a través de los pasillos, Raito era lo más parecido a un cómplice. Un muy chismoso, pervertido y astuto cómplice.

Desconfiada de la acción aparentemente desinteresada del castaño, Komori rechazó su oferta para evitar deberle un favor que no sabía cómo iba a cobrarse, y también porque no le gustaba la idea de entrometerse así en la vida de las personas.

Si el resto de los hermanos quería que se supiera su historia, la contarían ellos mismos.

No tan lejos de la realidad, Ayato fue el primero en dar señas de querer hablar en serio. Él y Yui adquirieron el hábito de tener una noche de películas semanal. Regularmente se hacía en casa de la joven, así aprovechaban el tiempo para llegar directamente desde la escuela y repasar apuntes que Ayato no entendía.

En esta ocasión, la muchacha notó a su compañero demasiado tranquilo, eso no era normal. "Ayato", le llamó probando suerte, "¿hay algo que te incomode?". Para su sorpresa, el muchacho respondió que sí, pero no dijo nada más al respecto sino hasta después de haber cenado.

Entonces, Yui se sentó en la orilla del sofá para tres personas al centro de la sala, y el varón, tendido con sus pies alcanzando el otro extremo, le permitió acariciar sus cabellos rojizos apoyados sobre las piernas femeninas.

"Mis hermanos", comentó de repente sin apartar sus ojos del televisor. A Yui le hubiese gustado preguntar a que se refería, pero prefirió no interrumpir. "Son mis hermanos quienes me incomodan cada vez que entro en la mansión. Raito no es tan molesto, pero igual es un imbécil".

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin más sorpresas, sin embargo, los días siguientes estuvieron plagados de quejas similares, y si Ayato era capaz de hablar durante horas de lo patéticos que eran todos, ahora se enfocaba en insultar a su familia.

Komori no quería presionar a su amigo, pero creía que era momento de preguntar. "Ayato", el pelirrojo la miró distraído, más atento al montón de takoyaki que Yui había preparado para él durante su hora libre. "Has hablado mucho de tus hermanos últimamente. Yo..."

Sus palabras se cortaron de abrupto tras el impacto de un recipiente contra la mesa. La cocina quedó en silencio. "¿Qué quieres saber? Pregunta antes de que me arrepienta".

La rubia teato de seleccionar una duda de entre el montón que tenía. "¿Por qué estás peleado con tu familia?", Ayato la observó con fastidio, pero antes de abrir la boca y dejar salir lo que Yui imaginó sería una exigencia de no llamar a aquellos su familia, continuó: "Dime la verdad, Ayato. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?"

Yui pensó que el muchacho contaría la historia por partes y a regañadientes, como había estado haciendo con sus comentarios mordaces, pero se sorprendió cuando Ayato narró todo de una sola vez.

Un nudo en la boca de su estómago casi la obliga a abrazar al pelirrojo, pero no se atrevió. Todo aquello tenía años de haber sucedido; Ayato no necesitaba su compasión ahora. Incluso si el tiempo no había sanado las heridas, Yui no era la persona indicada para darle consuelo.

Durante las horas que aún debían estar en la escuela, Ayato volvió a la rutina de quejarse de todo sin mencionar a sus hermanos.

Honestamente, Komori no pudo evitar preocuparse pues, en las tardes que a la charla sucedieron, su amigo no mostró ese ímpetu que lo caracterizaba, y ella no sabía si era buena o mala señal. ¿Debería pedirle que volviera a maldecir al mundo con el mismo fervor?

Sus sesiones de estudio y noches de películas continuaron sin alteraciones hasta la semana siguiente, cuando los padres de Yui le dieron autorización para ver la tele en su cuarto sin más compañía que la del pelirrojo, y quizás le permitirían quedarse a dormir.

Acostados sobre la cama, Yui creyó que la ausencia de movimientos por parte de Ayato, exceptuando su respiración, se debía a que se quedó dormido. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir su cintura siendo asida con una fuerza impropia de alguien dormido.

Ayato enterró su cara en el abdomen de la rubia y ella cerró sus ojos mientras acariciaba los mehones rojizos. Sabía que una palabra podía romper el encanto del momento; aún así se arriesgó. "Te quiero".

Aun si la humedad no bañaba sus ropas, la mandíbula tensa y los ojos apretados de su amigo se sentían claramente contra su piel. Yui dejó correr un par de lágrimas; las de Ayato estaban secas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Yui lloraría por él.


End file.
